The field of the invention is camera dollies and camera pedestals.
In the production of motion pictures, the motion picture camera must often be moved from one position to another. The camera movements may require a change in camera position, camera angle, or camera elevation. The camera movement must be performed smoothly, as even small amounts of vibration of the camera can result in unsatisfactory filming, due to shaky or erratic recorded images. For certain film sequences, the camera must be held in a fixed position. In other film sequences, the camera must be continuously and rapidly moved to follow an action or moving sequence. Similar requirements must often be met when using television cameras.
Camera dollies and pedestals have long been used to support and move motion picture cameras. Typically, a camera dolly has four wheels or pairs of wheels on a chassis having a generally rectangular wheel base. The wheels may be attached to the chassis via articulated legs, or the wheels may be directly pivotably attached to the chassis.
Typically, the camera dolly has a steering system which steers the wheels of the dolly. A steering handle at the back end of the dolly is turned by the dolly operator to steer the dolly wheels. Newer camera dollies allow for shifting between corrective, crab and round steering modes by turning the steering handle. This design allows the dolly operator to shift between modes with both hands on the handle, while also simultaneously pushing and steering the dolly. However, due to the steering system design, shifting between steering modes can only occur when the steering system is at a zero degree position. In the zero degree position, the steering handle is nominally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the dolly.
Ordinarily, the steering handle remains aligned with the steering system. However, certain adverse events, such as collisions, shipping damage, etc. can cause the steering handle to become misaligned with the steering system. As a result, shifting between steering modes can only then occur with the steering handle displaced from the zero degree position. Accordingly, the operating feel of the dolly is degraded. Shifting between steering modes by dolly operator is also disrupted. Re-aligning the steering system requires that the dolly be returned to the factory or to a repair depot.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved camera dolly that allows for quick and easy re-alignment of the steering handle with the steering system.
The camera dolly is typically pushed over the floor by one or more dolly operators. Even a smaller camera dolly may weigh 120 kg or more. In addition to the payload weight of the camera, the dolly may also be loaded with batteries, lens cases, and other accessories. Moreover, a camera operator, and an assistant may also ride on the dolly, increasing the total weight to over 250 kg. Consequently, the dolly operator(s) must often push the dolly with significant force. At the same time, the dolly operator generally must also continuously watch the path of the dolly movement, look for cues from the camera crew, target marked floor positions, etc. As a result, dolly operation can be difficult. Push bars and similar accessories are sometimes used to help the dolly operators maneuver the dolly. However, regardless of these accessories, the dolly operator steering the dolly generally must still push or pull forcefully on the steering handle while moving the dolly. The steering handle is at a fixed height of about 88 cm for use of an operator having a height of about 175 cm. However, taller dolly operators usually prefer to have a higher steering handle. Accordingly, it is also an object of the invention to provide a camera dolly where the steering handle height may be changed to the user's preference.